Igual que siempre
by Magixir
Summary: Nunca renunció a él, sólo se comportó. Ginny POV de HBP :) Siempre creí que debía existir su versión extendida XD


Ya podría desayunar de seguro, bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina podía saborear la comida de mi mamá con sólo su maravilloso olor, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Desafortunadamente alguien me amargaba un poco las comidas: Fleggrr. Traté de poner buena cara, talvés hoy me la aguantaría sin demasiado esfuerzo.

_Buenos días._dije tomando asiento a la mesa y una tostada de un plato.

_Buenas_ dijo Hermione. Mi hermano se estaba tragando la cantidad enorme de comida que se había metido a la boca, sólo hizo un ruido como "ummma".

_Buenos días, querida, ¿no quieres avena?_preguntó mi mamá.

_No gracias, mamá.

_ Eso está muy bien, me paguece incgeíble lo mucho que comen en esta casa._hice como si no hubiera escuchado y continué con mi desayuno.

Cuando Ron hubo terminado de engullir mi mamá dio la noticia que estuve esperando desde el inicio del verano:

_Harry está arriba en la habitación de Fred y George.

_¡Mamá, pero por qué no me dices nada!_exlamó Ron que parecía más enamorado de Harry que yo.

_Te lo estoy diciendo, Ronald.

_Bueno, ya nos vamos_ dijo Ron arrastrando a Hermione con él por las escaleras.

_¡Momento, Ron!_exclamó mi amiga que se acercó por una servilleta y decirme discimuladamente:_Creo que tienes un poco despeinado el cabello._Ron, la jaló escaleras arriba mientras yo me encontraba un nudo tremendo en la nuca, demonios.

_Ginny, querida ¿quieres ayudarme a preparar el desayuno de Harry?

_Oh, no te pgueocupes, Molly, yo te ayudagué._ no pude ni abrir la boca._Cgueo que seguía mejog que Ginny lavaga los platos.

_Está bien_dijo mi mamá sin muchas ganas.

Se me estaba ocurriendo que podría meterle la cabeza a Fleggrr en el lavadero o llevarle el desayuno a Harry, ya estaba casi listo y yo también.

_Oh, Ginevga, tienes algo hoguible en el cabello, ve a quitágtelo cuanto antes, las mujegues debemos estag siempge hegmosas, no puedes andag pog ahí con una pelota en el cabello…

Terminé finalmente con la tediosa tarea, lavar los platos me molestaba, es un trabajo que no tiene fin: lavas los platos y cinco minutos después debes volver a hacerlo, todos los días. Decidí hacerle caso a Fleur para no tener que escucharla más y ver cuanto antes a Harry.

Era cierto, en una sección mi pelo parecía un nido y la verdad me daba mucha pereza pasarme el cepillo y jalarme dolorosamente el cuero cabelludo, mejor utilicé un poco de magia. Mi cabello quedó perfecto "las mujegues debemos estag siempge hegmosas".

Frente a la habitación de Fred y George respiré profundo y sonreí al pensar en volver a ver a Harry, pero ellos hablaban de alguien peor que Umbridge…

_Yo conozco a alguien peor que ella_dije mientras entraba arrastrando los pies de mal humor, pero nada podía hacer que ver a ese morocho en la cama no me hiciera feliz._ ¡Hola, Harry!

Me desplomé en la cama en la que estaba Harry mientras me empecé a quejar con Hermione concordando en todo conmigo, Harry con cara de confundido y Ron defendiéndola a ella.

Siento que Ron necesita decirle urgentemente a Hermione que está enamorado de ella y que se hagan novios, más con la reciente confesión por parte de Hermione [(otro fic de cosecha propia: La Contradicción)].Fleggrr va a volver loco a Ron, Ron necesita a una chica, es un poco triste que tenga 16 años y nunca haya besado a nadie… y Hermione… bueno, podría dejar de hacerse la dura.

De repente Fleggrr abrió la puerta trayendo el desayuno de Harry, yo debí hacer eso… y caí al suelo junto con Hermione gracias a Harry que se tapó hasta la barbilla con la cobija. "¡Hagy, cuanto tiempo sin vegte!" mi madre llegó un poco molesta, ella iba a traer el desayuno seguramente. Lo que siguió fue una sesión de "GGRR y GGRRs"

_Mi madre no la traga_dije en voz baja cuando la Señorita respladeciente se fue.

_¡Eso no es verdad!_ me contradijo mi madre susurrando enojada_.¡Lo que pasa es que opino que se han precipitado con este compromiso, nada más!

_Hace un año que se conocen_ dijo Ron que seguía idiotizado mirando la puerta como un zombi. (¡TIENES A HERMIONE AL LADO, TONTO!)

Mi madre explicó que se casaban tan pronto por la incertidumbre, le recordé que ella también lo había hecho en su tiempo. Yo… me casaría con Harry ya mismo.

Cierto es que he disfrutado mucho de la estadía de Harry en mi casa, siento que nuestra relación se hace más cercana porque la verdad, a pesar de haberlo conocido hace cinco años, los primeros tres fueron patéticos y los últimos dos neutrales, sólo he sido la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Este sexto año estoy decidida a ser más cercana, no puedo creer que Harry me agrade cada vez más y más…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Mañana sería el cumpleaños de Harry, el día que se celebra su maravillosa existencia. Admito que Harry es mi debilidad, no pensaría jamás así de nadie más, menos un chico, no soy de las que se arrastran o ruegan… no es que me arrastraría por Harry, dignidad ante todo, pero no logro evitar que se me nuble el pensamiento unos segundos cada vez que él aparece. No soporto lo bueno que es y sus ojos… lo reflejan todo.

Decidí dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que es y bajé a desayunar. Ya todos estaban allí, excepto… ¡Escupitajo! Y claro, papá.

_Mamá, ¿y Fleggrr?

_Cambió su horario, irá a trabajar los martes en vez de los viernes._ Respondió. Genial, ahora arruinaría los fines de semana.

_Hola, Harry, ¿no te gustaría jugar al Quidditch? Con ustedes dos, claro._ me precipité a decir dándome cuenta que no saludé ni a mi hermano ni a Hermione.

Los ojos del morocho se iluminaron. BINGO.

_Por supuesto ¿Ustedes qué dicen? ¿Hoy?

Los otros dos accedieron, Hermione a regañadientes, pero de seguro que iba a ser divertido.

Los grupos quedaron bastante igualados, pero no lo suficiente, Ron conmigo y Harry con Hermione que no lograba mantener la quaffle en sus manos por más de tres segundos. Claro que yo no iba a jugar con todo mi potencial, hubiera sido muy injusto, de cualquier forma ganamos.

_ Buen vuelo, Harry_ le dije sonriendo al bajar a tierra.

_ Lo extrañaba de veras... jugar._ respondió radiante de felicidad.

_ Comprendo, esa loca arpía de Umbridge…_dije, recordando que mantuvo su escoba encadenada a la pared de su oficina._ Pero ahora puedes volar cuando quieras._ Me dedicó una sonrisa y mi corazón se derritió.

_ ¡Ginny!_ llamó mi madre, quise desporticar, pero decidí ir._ Mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry_ "No me digas"_ ¿Quisieras ayudarme a preparar el pastel?

_¡Por supuesto!_ Exclamé sin pensar_ Quiero decir... si ocupas mi ayuda..._ me corregí no muy convincente, pero mi madre me conocía demasiado y me sonrió afectuosamente.

_Ay, cariño... a mi no es a quien tienes que convencer, jamás me engañarías_ Me sorprendí algo deprimida ¿sería que era demasiado mala actriz? Mi madre parece que notó la reacción y rápidamente agregó_ pero eso es porque soy tu madre, te aseguro que los demás creen que lo sentías antes eran puras chiquilladas, que tus sentimientos no son los de antes.

Sonreí algo más animada, recuperé la confianza. Era cierto que ya no era la misma chiquilla torpe y alterada de antes, que entendí que Harry no era un extraterrestre, pero los sentimientos no habían cambiado ni un ápice, eran igual que siempre.


End file.
